The invention relates to the domain of the encoding/decoding of video images, in particular with the aim of transmitting high-definition images via a transmission channel which allows the addition of decoding-auxiliary digital data with a throughput equal to 1 Mbit/s. The subject of the invention is in particular a method of segmenting a pointwise field of motion of images with a view to encoding it to the limit of 1 Mbit/s, and its application to the encoding of video images.